You Wouldn’t Understand
by gothboy.wxlf
Summary: One-shot/ What if Ruby snapped at Yang at the end of Vol.3 ch.12? Nuts and Dolts mentioned and Bumblby mentioned


"What about Blak-"

"And Blake-" Yang roared at Ruby, interrupting her before lowering her voice, "Blake just _ran_.. Sun saw her go. After we got to the city, she just... _ran_."

"But, _why_?!" Ruby inquired confused as to Blake's motives of running away.

Yang looked back down at her stump and sighed through her gritted teeth, "I don't know...and I don't care."

"There has to be a reason-" Ruby tried to speak up once more, just to be shut down yet again by her sister.

" _No_ there doesn't!" She rose her voice again, turning to face her sister with anguish and anger, "Sometimes bad things just happen Ruby."

Ruby knew that she meant all too well but, she didn't want to agree. She was known for being the optimistic one, the childish one, the one who brought happiness and hope to others, she couldn't afford to be _broken_.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked, wanting- no, needing her big sister, her guidance through the bad times, just like she had always been the light to Ruby's life. Her _sun_.

"You can do whatever you want." Ruby's sun was dimming. "I'm gonna lie here."

"Yang..." Ruby felt like crying, she felt like balling up on the floor and sob her heart out. Her life was falling apart again and it was her fault again too.

"Just leave me alone." Yang said defeatedly.

This wasn't the Yang she loved. This wasn't the Yang that kissed her bruises and cuts or went up in flames whenever someone did something to her. This wasn't _her_ sun.

"Why." Ruby said, shaking in place, feeling anger rise in her chest and veins. " _Why_ are you just lying there?"

"Ruby what are-" Yang swiftly turned her head back to Ruby in confusion.

"No, you don't get to sit there and-and _cry_!" Ruby exclaimed, balling her fists so hard that her nails were biting into her palms. "You aren't the only one suffering, Dad's suffering, Uncle Qrow is suffering, _Weiss_ is suffering, e-even _Blake_! I _know_ that!" Ruby said, progressively getting louder.

"Ruby-"

"I'm suffering Yang, I _need_ you!" Ruby clutched her shirt and tugged it, wanting to release her emotions but, finding nothing to do so.

"I _loved_ Blake! I-I still do, and I _risked_ my life- my _arm_ for her! Just so she can up and leave! Like Raven, l-like _Summer_!" Yang shouted, feeling frustrated yet relief at finally admitting her feelings to someone.

" _So_ , get up and _find_ her!" Ruby insisted.

"You don't get it! You've never fallen in love, you don't even know what love _is_ , Ruby! You haven't lost anything-"

The sound of a slap reverberated across the small, spacious room.

Yang felt the print of a hand across her face, the heat of being slapped and the shame, anger and sadness that was brought with it.

"H-How _dare_ you!" Ruby struggled to form words in her throat as tears threatened to spill. "I've lost _everything_ , Yang, I've lost my mother, I lost dad for a time, I lost my friend Pyrrha, I've lost my school, I've lost friends and I lost my team, I lost the right to be a _friend_ , _sister_ , and _leader_ -" Ruby paused, taking a shaky breath before continuing, "I lost my _love_ Yang, and she _isn't_ coming back."

"Who-" Yang started before shutting her mouth as Ruby glared down upon her.

"Penny _died_ , she's _dead_ and she isn't coming back. _Ever_. I loved her with all my heart. She brought me joy. I didn't get to tell her how much she lit my world up. We were supposed to go on a date after the tournament." Ruby felt a tear slip past her eyelashes and drip down to the wooden floor. "So don't tell me that I don't _understand_ , because I do, more than you. Blake is still alive, and I'm _damn_ well sure that she loves you too." Ruby turned on her heel and stood by the door. "Get up and do _something_ , come with me and the remains of team JNPR or sit there and let yourself get wasted. I won't force you to do anything." Ruby walked calmly out, closing the door gently.

A moment passed.

Two.

The door suddenly swung back open and a red head popped back inside.

"Oh, and dad said breakfast is ready." Ruby chirped before quickly closing the door again and leaving for good this time.

Yang sat still for a good amount of time, processing what her younger sister had just told her. She had no idea that her sister felt that way, or that she _even_ swung that way. She didn't know her sister as much as she thought she did. She sighed and mustered a small smile as she stood up and left to eat breakfast with her family for the first time in a while.

Maybe she will do something.

 **-line break-**

 **A/N: I apologize for not updating my other fanfics (if you are one of my readers of Ruby Branwen or the other more recent one) I'm a senior in high school so it's been causing me serious stress to the point of fucking with my head. I'll try to update it during winter break :)**

 **This is a oneshot I thought up during one of my sad hours. Sorry if it's rushed or not well written. I'm still shit at writing lmao.**


End file.
